User talk:Archduk3
MA:POINT It seems rather counter intuitive to use MA:EXAMPLE to make an MA:POINT, especially to a page that has no community input or discussion to support. --Alan (talk) 17:02, January 9, 2020 (UTC) :MA:SILENT consensus is still consensus, that's the standard layout we have been using for years, and if you got an argument to make for squishing the pna notices next to the sidebars, make it. - 17:15, January 9, 2020 (UTC) 2384 Where is it established that it was in 2384? :It wasn't. - 17:40, January 10, 2020 (UTC) 2400 I'm confused now, you just got through telling me not to put 2399 for anything to do with Rememberance...I was under the impression that since we aren't sure about the exact year that we'll just hold off until then. But then--now, you're putting 2400 as the year. Curious as to why. Is that what were changing it all to? And why? When and where was this established. Because I know of at least two sources that indicate it was 2399, but even that's not quite concrete yet as far as I can tell and other people I guess. --Noah Tall (talk) 06:52, January 26, 2020 (UTC) Okay nevermind, I saw your post on the talkpage. --Noah Tall (talk) 06:56, January 26, 2020 (UTC) Being harassed by a user This user is mentioning me on serveral posts that are in other wiki's and now they mentioned me here. I told them MORE THAN THREE TIMES to stop. I've reported it to the Fandom contact support as well. If you want screenshots of other posts that they're tagging me in (keep in mind, they're from different wiki's), do let me know. I'll be more than GLAD to share. (Uploaded it via Deviantart because I have no idea how to add an image here. :/ ) Proof of tagging me in a post on this wiki: http://fav.me/ddpaj1d :That's the Fandom discussion board. It actually has absolutely nothing to do with us. -- sulfur (talk) 01:46, January 29, 2020 (UTC) Don't know how it has nothing to do with you guys when in the URL it says "Memory-aplha.fandom.com" but ok. Can I request to be blocked on this wiki then so I don't receive notifications in the future from them? I would like to be blocked as I unfortunately do not have any use for this wiki, so I won't be using it in the future. :Done. I've left your personal talk page open if you choose to change your mind. -- sulfur (talk) 05:58, January 29, 2020 (UTC) Templates I've noticed this new breed of simple templates like or popping up more and more. And I'm wondering, is there some kind of list somewhere? Never know where to go look for that kind of stuff... -- Capricorn (talk) 18:50, January 31, 2020 (UTC) :Everything should be listed at , but it's probably not complete since I tend to forget to add things after I'm done testing them. The format templates category is the safer bet for everything, but sometimes templates aren't ready for mainstream use, like (which is why it's still in the wrong category and not there). Other people have their own system for testing stuff, though if it's being used on several pages it's probably good to go. - 19:03, January 31, 2020 (UTC) That category is great. I'll just check if lots of pages link to the template before using them. Thanks! -- Capricorn (talk) 19:36, January 31, 2020 (UTC) On a completely unrelated note, Archbot seems to have messed something up here. -- Capricorn (talk) 20:02, January 31, 2020 (UTC) Image deletion Hey there! I just noticed that back in January, I marked this picture, this one and this one for speedy deletion because they weren't being used and you reverted my edit. What's their purpose? Pedronog (talk) 21:04, February 4, 2020 (UTC) :I wrote a very long winded version of this responce only to have this piece of shit apple product I'm for some reason still reluctantly using erase it all after deciding to reload the page for no reason, so here is the short, less productive version: :You clearly can't even fathom how rude that question is when you didn't even bother to , so what is the point of trying to explain something to someone if they don't care to learn? Now get off my lawn. :I'm sure the nuance is completely lost there, but I did come in 8 under par. - 06:18, February 5, 2020 (UTC) First of all, I completely relate to your situation (even though I don't have apple products). Second, in no foreseeable scenario did I expect my question to be rude before submitting it (you're right, I really "can't (...) fathom"). From my point of view, it was just an innocent question, because I'm used to the deletion policy of other wikias. That being said, and please don't take this in a bad way, should we just leave the pictures alone (for their "potential")? Or should they be listed on the pages for deletion page?Pedronog (talk) 08:30, February 5, 2020 (UTC) :Par was the 48 words used on the speedy deletion notice, which should have made it clear that those images wouldn't apply for a speedy deletion. The link on the notice, and above, to the deletion policy which outlines the criteria for speedy deletions doesn't seem to have been used. That's the part that incredibly frustrating, and that's why the question was rude. You didn't come here asking why I did something, or what you may have missed or done incorrectly that required me to undo it. Instead, you asked, most likely unintentionally, how you could have been wrong, and for me to justify my actions on your terms, when the answer to the first part was readily available to you, and the second didn't even apply. You, and by extension everyone else for years now, want me to give an answer to the wrong question instead of making the answer you all actually want available to you. I hope you can see how that is problem if we want to write a wiki, and it's something that seems to be getting worse. That, or I'm just old and bitter and you ran head first into my pet peeve. I'm sure it's at least one of those. :TLDR: You used the wrong notice and deletion procedure. You should have used something like and started a deletion discussion instead. - 07:06, February 6, 2020 (UTC) Regarding Removed Vintage 2386 Image I noticed removal reason you wrote was "Promotional" The reason I uploaded it is that I noticed an uncanny link between all the multiple vintage 2386 dates (to my count as far as I have been able to determine -- at least 9 references to that date has been observed throughout teaser trailer (date first noticed by trekcore) / episode visuals / episode dialog / merch / etc) -- Josiah Rowe ‎helpfully moved/evolved my interesting paragraph to the correct article. You can diff both articles, to see how my text evolved. I'm just a fan, not promoting -- thinking about this, it might have been that upon zooming, the domain name (the star trek wines site) was visible and may have inadvertently promoted it. The "merch" overlap may have readflagged -- even though it remains interesting about all the repeated 2386 references Accidentally promoting the merch was not the intent. I just felt it was really interesting to see Picard is making 2386 a frequently reference for the vintage -- at least the useful details I wrote has been preserved by Josiah. But mea culpa about the image. In retrospect -- I guess a low-resoution screenshot (not photograph), no browser bars, zero mentions about merch, would be better and be within guidelines. My apologies. Mdrejhon (talk) 07:46, February 5, 2020 (UTC) :The problem wasn't you showing a bit of promotional material, it was inserting yourself into it by arranging the shot and mixing things together that are under different copyrights. You can upload an image of the wine bottle, and an image of the label, and a screenshot, and then talk about the contents of those images and how they relate to each other and that's fine. You can't put all three together in the same image to create a copyrightable art arrangement of copyrighted things though. That's not fair use for discussion or coverage of the topic, that's a whole other differnet thing, which is not what we're going for. - 07:06, February 6, 2020 (UTC) Spoilers for ST episodes Since its been close to four months since the first three episodes of Short Trek Season 2 can we remove the spoiler tab from those pages?--Jkirk8907 (talk) 23:02, February 8, 2020 (UTC) :Six months is the magical timeline. -- sulfur (talk) 01:39, February 9, 2020 (UTC) Higher quality images I don't know if there's any regulation about it or not (I never saw any), but why wouldn't a better quality image be preferable over a smaller version? I'm referring to this picture for example. Sincerely, Pedronog (talk) 16:53, February 10, 2020 (UTC) :Stop copying the address bar and use internal links WITHOUT underscores. It's lazy and people shouldn't have to clean up after you. "orbits_planet" and "orbits planet" are not the same thing. :Don't confuse size with quality. :Your upload wasn't cropped correctly, since it had black bars on the image. This also makes it seem that it's from a fullscreen presentation, which gos back to the last point. - 17:13, February 10, 2020 (UTC) Aftershow stuff Are you still working on the aftershow templates? If so, cool... if not, the links seem to be broken in the aftershow nav bars and TRR connects. I don't want to try to fix them and mess up what you're working on... -- Renegade54 (talk) 22:19, February 20, 2020 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm still working on it. I must be missing a bracket somewhere in the 6 templates I made to control this so it would be easy to change. I just need to find it. - 22:48, February 20, 2020 (UTC)